Sebastian Lund
Sebastian Lund was the Jefferson Parish forensic examiner. In the episode Love Hurts, it is revealed he has been dating a girl named Melissa on line but Pride suspected he was being cat-fished. It turned out that Melissa is a real person. During Sleeping with the Enemy, Sebastian aids Meredith Brody during an undercover operation by helping her to clone Agent Russo's phone. To help Brody, Sebastian supplies her with a stun gun in the form of a pen, something that ultimately saves Brody's life. He is portrayed by Rob Kerkovich. Occupation Forensic Scientist/Medical Assistant In season 1, Sebastian is introduced as a Forensic Scientist as well as a sort of assistant to Doctor Loretta Wade at Jefferson Parish. Agent in Training In season 3, following his kidnapping and subsequent escape (S3E4), Sebastian starts to feel underwhelmed by his current responsibilities as a forensic scientist and submits his application to become an NCIS agent (S3E8). This delays the introduction of Tammy Gregorio as an official NCIS agent as she believes the team no longer has the space nor need for her. After going through some ups and downs, Sebastian manages to help down Garcia, the leader of a drug smuggling cartel, which pushes him to start his FLETC training. Season 3 Episode 12 finds him helping the team from his week's training putting him in hot water with his training officer. NCIS Forensic Agent Season 3 Episode 13 is the first time Sebastian appears as an NCIS Forensic Agent. Whilst he goes out with the team to respond to a murder and follow leads, Sebastian also bounces back to the lab and the office to assist with forensic analysis and giving Patton a helping hand whenAppearance Abilities Hacking Sebastian continually helps with hacking when Patton is out of town or needs an extra set of hands. In season 3 episode 13, with Patton out of town, Sebastian helps Elvis (an old "friend" of Pride's) battle and locate the leader of a hacktivist group called "The Collective". Throughout the episode Sebastian fawns over Elvis as one of his idols. In season 3's NCIS crossover episode, Sebastian works with Special Agent Timothy McGee (a personal hero of his) to help track down potential buyers of a terror playbook. Intelligence In season 3 episode 4, Sebastian is kidnapped for his renowned ability to plan and execute escape plans from impossible prisons. He is ranked as the 2nd best player in Louisiana, after his friend Lieutenant Michael Reed killed as he was unwilling to succumb to the kidnappers demands. Sebastian is able to gain access to the kidnapper's car, remain undetected whilst providing the team with a beacon to track and signal for backup when technology dies by blowing up a car with a rag, some gas and a flare. In season 3 episode 12, Patton says the only thing that can save the oil rig is a miracle, which Sonja Percy counters with "Or a mechanical genius with an IQ of 160". Leadership In season 4 episode 12, whilst Pride is out of the office spending time with his daughter Laurel, Sebastian acts as team leader during a murder investigation that starts at NOLA's Gaming Convention. He acts increasingly and endearingly like Pride, knowingly pushing his luck with his coworkers. Pride returns to the office only to let Sebastian continue taking the lead. Weapons Blunt Weapons * He uses a stick to knock his assailant out by hitting him in the head (S3E4) * He uses a gold club to knock out two assailants keeping him hostage (S3E11) Guns Familial Relationships 'Sylvia Lund (played by Wendie Malick) - Mother' Sylvia Lund turns up in Season 3 Episode 4 to see her "Peaches" and is incredibly forthcoming about childhood tibdits during a breakfast outing with Sebastian. Throughout the episode we see her interact with Dr. Wade where they bond over motherly concern for Sebastian, as well as Special Agent Dwayne Pride whom she implores to bring back her son unharmed. She shares her son's affinity for rambling. Antonia Lund (mentioned) - Sister During a conversation about rain with Dr. Wade, Sebastian mentions that alongside cats and dogs, his sister doesn't like rain and is ombrophobic. Personal Relationships Dr. Loretta Wade Dr. Loretta Wade and Sebastian are good friends. The two of them work together more often than not and are very familiar with one another. Loretta acts as a reassuring motherly presence towards Sebastian, always worried about his health and safety whilst constantly proud of him. Notable mentions: * Season 1 Episode 19 medical exam assist * Season 3 Episode 19 injection * Season 4 Episode 5 first kill Dwayne Pride Notable mentions: * Season 3 Episode 4 ''kidnap reaction * ''Season 3 Episode 13 hacked email * Season 4 Episode 5 first kill Meredith Brody Notable mentions: * Season 2 Various Episodes photo investigation * Season 2 Episode 24 taser pen * Season 3 Episode 1 departure reaction Patton Plame Notable mentions: * Season 3 Episode 4 ''kidnap reaction 'Christopher LaSalle' Christopher and Sebastian are good enough friends that they go out to party and eat together on occasion. Notable mention: * ''Season 3 Episode 4 Christopher mentions to Patton he didn't know Sebastian was "into College Football" and asks when did "he become an Alabama fan" upon finding magazines at Sebastian's place. To which Patton replies that "he's not, he just wanted to get tighter with you" stating that Sebastian was trying to become better friends with Christopher. Sonja Percy Tammy Gregorio Gregorio starts off their relationship by doubting Sebastian's field skills when he's kidnapped and several times after. The two start to become closer however and by season 4 have a lovable bro-like friendship. Gregorio constantly reassures Sebastian with pet names such as baby and lets him know he's doing well. Notable mentions: * Season 3 Episode 3 Though she doesn't have much faith in the Forensic Scientist's abilities to keep himself alive, Gregorio uses her FBI resources without permission to help find Sebastian. * Season 3 Episode 20 Sebastian and Gregorio go onboard a Navy vessel to investigate a drug trafficking operation. Gregorio gives Sebastian what she claims to be Chinese medicine to help with his seasickness. Throughout the course of the investigation, though Sebastian is increasingly hyper and fidgety, he figures out where the drugs are hidden and manages to take down Gregorio's attacker. It's later revealed that the drugs were simply over the counter medicine and Sebastian's symptoms were just placebo reactions. * Season 4 Episode 4 Sebastian and Gregorio pair up upon entering a haunted house, after which Sebastian teases Gregorio for her fear of ghosts for the rest of the episode. * Season 4 Episode 12 Gregorio keeps pushing Sebastian to make personal connection rather than digital ones. At the end of the episode she personally escorts Sebastian to meet with his old high school crush, Adrian Cohen. * Season 4 Episode 17 Sebastian and Gregorio bicker over the affections of a woman helping them follow clues from an old pirate book puzzle. Timothy McGee Notable mentions: * Season 3 Episode 14 Trivia * He uses figurines kept in the lab to recreate crimes * He flourished at the art of stickball * He was in visiting friends in New Orleans when Hurricane Katrina hit (S2E10) * His mother calls him "Peaches" and he calls her "Cream" (S3E4) * He has a large collection of memorabilia at home (S3E4) * He didn't start speaking until he was three years old (S3E4) * One of his high school nicknames was Lanky Pants (S4E12) Important Episodes Season 1 * Episode 8 | Love Hurts - 'A petty officer is found dead in a Mardi Gras float storage facility with an engagement ring and proposal plan in hand. The investigation takes a mysterious turn when the team are unable to locate his supposed long-term girlfriend. Sebastian feels defensive over his online relationship. * 'Episode 19 | The Insider - Wade, Sebastian and Danny are taken hostage in the morgue when an armed man bursts in and demands the remains of a petty officer, who is thought to have died from natural causes. Season 2 * [http://ncis-new-orleans.wikia.com/wiki/Sister_City_(Part_II) Episode 12 | Sister City, Part II] - While Special Agent Pride and the New Orleans team investigate a Russian sleeper agent who was involved with Abby's brother, Luca, Sebastian flies to D.C. to partner with Abby on the forensics in the case. Also, the former floor-sitting, junk food eating Bishop drives through the night to deliver a package and work the case with the New Orleans team. Season 3 * Episode 4 |[http://ncis-new-orleans.wikia.com/wiki/Escape_Plan Escape Plan] - Sebastian is kidnapped and forced to hack into a federal detention centre help break out a serial killer and escape with him to the border. Meanwhile, his mother visits. * Episode 8 | Music to My Ears - A Petty Officer, who is a member of the prestigious Navy band, is found murdered and her nephew is the only witness to the crime. Meanwhile, Gregorio considers staying in New Orleans or returning to Washington D.C.. Also, Percy finds out about LaSalle's child and Sebastian considers applying to be an NCIS agent. * Episode 11 | Let It Ride - Pride takes matters into his own hands without the FBI to catch Garcia. The team volunteers to help knowing the consequences of their involvement. Sebastian goes undercover to take down Garcia. In the end, Garcia is captured and Gregorio officially joins NCIS. * Episode 12 | Hell on the High Water - Pride's team work around the clock to save Pride from an oil rig as he tries to capture suspected murders that work on the rig from a major explosion. Meanwhile, Gregorio begins her first day as an NCIS agent and Sebastian starts his training to be an NCIS agent. Sebastian helps with the case from FLETC and risks his training to save Pride. * Episode 13 | Return of the King - The team searches for an expert computer hacker associated with "The Collective", a hacktivist organisation founded by Elvis (Tom Arnold) after four people are killed and incriminating videos involving prominent city officials are released. Sebastian works with Elvis to track down and stop the culprit. * Episode 14 | Pandora's Box, Part II - At the behest of Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs (NCIS star Mark Harmon), Agents Timothy McGee (NCIS star Sean Murray) and Nicholas Torres (NCIS star Wilmer Valderrama) travel to New Orleans to assist Pride and his team in the retrieval of a stolen terror playbook; an operation assisted by Torres and Gregorio from the field position. Sebastian teams up with Special Agent McGee, whom he idolises, whilst constantly asking for tips and advice about going from helper nerd to special agent. * Episode 19 | Quid Quo Pro - While investigating a deadly accident at a naval base, NCIS discovers a unit of Seabees was poisoned with a contagious super virus leaving the rest of the base and the entire city of New Orleans at risk for a catastrophic outbreak. Also, during the autopsy, Dr. Wade is infected with the virus and given hours to live if an antidote can’t be found. Sebastian volunteers to head into the affected area to try and identify any information that could lead to a cure. Later, with Dr. Wade's life on the line, he threatens to go rogue. * Episode 20 | NOLA Confidential - LaSalle's old partner at New Orleans Police Department's Vice Squad (Jeremy Ratchford) comes under investigation when drugs from NOPD evidence lock-up are discovered to be on the streets and smuggled onto a Navy ship. Pride and Rita discuss their relationship as Rita delves into Hamilton's connection to the impoverished Clearwater neighbourhood. Sebastian and Gregorio investigate onboard the Navy ship. Sebastian suffers from "side effects" of a seasickness drug he took from Gregorio. Season 4 * Episode 4 | Dead Man Calling - Pride and his team investigate the murder of a Petty Officer at the scene of a 150-year-old cold case. Pride later thinks that this could be a copycat murder. Meanwhile, Gregorio reveals that she has a fear of ghosts when she discovers that the case is connected to a séance. * Episode 5 | Viral - Pride and his team help Sebastian out when he is put on administrative leave. When responding to a foot chase of a high value target that turns up dead and was shot from his gun. * Episode 12 | Identity Crisis - While Pride is away, Sebastian takes lead of the team and deals with a case that involves an old high school crush being accused of murdering her business partner. Meanwhile, the NCIS headquarters computer system gets hacked by an expert hacker called the Jackal, who is on FBI's most wanted list, which leads FBI Agent Isler to join the case. * Episode 17 | Treasure Hunt - The team investigates the murder of a Navy captain after she was killed while trying to search for a 200 year old treasure. Sebastian and Gregorio both attempt to impress a woman who can help them follow the clues that will lead them to the treasure. * Episode 18 | Welcome to the Jungle - Pride, Gregorio and Sebastian travel to South America to help out with one of Pride’s colleagues whose Army mission gets compromised. Meanwhile, Percy receives a job offer at the FBI and is hesitant to tell Pride. Appearances Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Stub Category:NCIS Agents Category:New Orleans Characters